jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Geiselnahme im Republikanischen Vorstandsgebäude
Die Geiselnahme im Galaktischen Senatsgebäude war ein vom Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane angeführter Versuch, durch die Geiselnahme einiger Senatoren die Freilassung Ziros zu erzwingen. Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Davtokk schneidet das Fangnetz auf. Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Such fighting spirit, Davtokk. Almost commendable, if you were successful. But you know what they say about almost.“ „This...this was a test?“ „Yes. But not yours. A test of my colleagues. They're solitary types and I need a team. I am happy to say they passed...by ensuring that you failed.“ Während der Klonkriege wurde der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane vom Sith-Lord Darth Sidious angeheuert, um den Hutten Ziro zu befreien. Der Duros willigte ein, wollte allerdings die Mission nicht allein erfüllen, weshalb er sich ein Team suchte. Er rekrutierte die Scharfschützin Aurra Sing, den Patrolianer Robonino und den Weequay Shahan Alama, um den Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk auf Keyorin zu töten. Dieser hoffte, dass ihm der Tod Banes zu neuem Ruhm verhelfen würde. Sie lauerten Davtokk in einer Bar auf, wo Banes Haushaltsdroide Todo 360 ihr Opfer zu Bane führte. Dieser zog sofort einen Blaster und wollte den Duros erschießen, merkte aber, dass sein Ziel nur eine Puppe war, welche mit zwei Thermaldetonatoren ausgerüstet war. Noch bevor er dies erkannte, aktivierte der Patrolianer Robonino die Detonatoren außerhalb der Bar. Doch die Rüstung Davtokks hielt einen großen Teil der Explosion ab, sodass dieser sein Jet-Pack nutzen konnte, um zu fliehen. Der Weequay Shahan Alama feuerte aus einem Hinterhalt heraus ein Fangnetz ab, welches Davtokk sofort umschloss. Dieser zerschnitt das Netz jedoch mit einer Vibroklinge und setzte ein zweites Mal zur Flucht an. Allerdings warf Alama ihm jedoch einige Rauchbomben hinterher, sodass Aurra Sing ins Visier nehmen und mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr ins Bein schießen konnte. Da Davtokk die Tricks ausgegangen waren, kam Bane zu ihm und machte einen kurzen Prozess mit ihm, nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, dass dies ein Test für sein Team gewesen sei.Invitation Only Eroberung des Ostflügels left|thumb|Ein Soldat des [[Senatskommandos wird erschossen.]] Nach der Probe auf Keyorin flogen Cad Bane, Shahan Alama, ein IG-86 Wächterdroide und zwei Kommandodroiden in einem Luftgleiter zum Galaktischen Senatsgebäude, wo sie von den Senatskommandos darauf hingewiesen wurden, dass sie in gesperrtes Gebiet flogen. Trotzdem landeten sie und Bane stieg aus. Sie weisen ihn an, die Hände hochzunehmen, worauf Bane erwiderte, dass er eine Verabredung im Senat hätte. Captain Jayfon wies einen Kommando an, Bane festzunehmen, allerdings wurde der Soldat kurz darauf von Aurra Sing, welche sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Dach befandt, erschossen. Auch die anderen Kommandos bis auf den Captain wurden von Sing, Alama oder den Droiden getötet, dem Captain selbst brach Bane in einer Phase von Unkonzentriertheit das Genick. Bane winkte Sing hinunter, welche kurz darauf mit Robonino und zwei Wächterdroiden in einem zweiten Speeder erschien. Die Wächterdroiden hatten inzwischen durch Stimmverzerrung der Kontrollstelle des Senatsgebäudes versichert, dass die angeblichen Demonstranten vertrieben seien. Bane wies die anderen Kopfgeldjäger und die Wächterdroiden an, mit ihm zu kommen, während er den Kommandodroiden befahl, den Landeplatz zu räumen. Im Gebäude töteten die Wächterdroiden zuerst den Senatskommando, welcher sich vor dem Kontrollraum für die Elektronik befand, und betraten diesen. Nachdem sie die anwesenden Droiden ebenfalls zerstört hatten, ließen sie Robonino zurück, welcher den Strom ausschalten sollte. Auf dem Weg zum Ostflügel, wo ein Treffen gegen das Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Privatsphäre von Senatoren stattfand, dessen Mitglieder sie für ihren Plan als Geiseln nehmen wollten, tötete Bane eine Einheit Senatskommandos, welche gerade ihre Schicht beendet hatte, mit einem Thermaldetonator. Rettungsversuch der Republik right|thumb|Blankes Entsetzen unter den Geiseln von Cad Bane. Bane drang mit seinen Partnern in den Ostflügel ein, wo sich gerade die Senatoren versammelten, um in einer Vorabstimmung, welche vom Senator Philo organisiert worden war, das Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Privatsphäre von Senatoren abzulehnen. Er machte sich durch einige Schüsse in die Decke bemerkbar und verkündete, dass alle Anwesenden seine Geiseln wären. Philo, der empört über diese für ihn ungeheuerliche Angelegenheit reagierte, wollte gehen, wurde aber zum Entsetzen der anwesenden Senatoren von Bane hinterrücks mit einem Blaster erschossen. Bane zwang die Senatoren, sich in ein Atrium in der Halle zu stellen und nahm ihnen ihre Kommunikationsgeräte ab. Daraufhin informierte er den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine über die Ereignisse im Ostflügel und stellte die Forderung, dass Ziro der Hutt aus seinem Gefängnis auf Coruscant freigelassen werden müsse. Palpatine erwiderte, dass er auf solche Drohungen nicht reagiere, wenn Bane allerdings wirklich einen Repräsentanten als Geisel genommen hätte, er verfolgt werden würde. Robonino hatte indessen das Stromnetz deaktiviert, sodass das gesamte Gebäude in Dunkelheit lag. Palpatine versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen und Hilfe zu holen, wovon er aber abließ, nachdem Orn Free Taa im gesagt hatte, dass die Gangster diese ebenfalls deaktiviert hatten. Bane sammelte indess die Komlinks ein. Padmé Amidala flüsterte ihrem Kollegen Bail Organa zu, dass sie auf keinen Fall durchsucht werden dürfe. Dadurch erregte sie Banes Aufmerksamkeit, welcher sie nach ihrem Namen fragte, was auch Skywalker, welcher sich in ein höhergelegenes Stockwerk geschlichen hatte, mitbekam. Auch Amidala bekam den Neuankömmling mit und sah ihn an, was Bane bemerkte und auf Skywalker feuerte. Er verfehlte ihn, erkannte aber seine Identität und schickte seine Mitstreiter, um ihn zu fassen. Auf der Flucht stieß Skywalker auf Alama und einen Wächterdroiden, deren Schüsse er mit seinem Lichschwert abwehren wollte. Dieses hatte er allerdings seiner Ehefrau Amidala als Zeichen seiner Liebe gegeben, weshalb ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu fliehen. Diese verfolgten ihn, bis er in einem langen Gang in eines der Gemächer floh. Die Kopfgeldjäger durchsuchten die Zimmer, während Skywalker versuchte, über eine Kom-Anlage Kontakt zu Palpatine aufzunehmen. Er erreichte ihn und nahm einige Befehle entgegen, allerdings machte er mit seiner Stimme die Kopfgeldjäger aufmerksam, welche kurz darauf das Zimmer betraten. Skywalker hatte sich allerdings rechtzeitig verstecken können, weshalb sie ihn nicht sahen. Der Jedi veranlasste den Weequay, in den anderen Stockwerken nachzusehen, was dieser sofort seinem Kumpanen befahl und das Zimmer verließ. Bei einer Treppe nahm Alama den Weg nach oben, während er den Wächterdroiden nach unten schickte. Skywalker verfolgte den Droiden und griff ihn an. Alama, der von den Geräuschen angezogen worden war, fand allerdings nur noch die Einzelteile auf dem Gang liegen. Er entdeckte aber, dass der Droidenkörper keine Lichtschwertspuren besaß, was er kurz darauf auch Bane mitteilte. Dieser schickte Alama und Sing los, um den Jedi in einem zweiten Versuch zu schnappen. left|thumb|[[Robonino setzt Anakin Skywalker außer Gefecht.]] Skywalker hatte sich indess zum Kontrollraum für die Elektronik gemacht, wo er auf Robonino traf, welcher gerade den Raum verließ. Als dieser den Jedi sah, versteckte er sich sofort wieder in dem Raum, dessen Tür Skywalker vergeblich zu öffnen versuchte. Währenddessen offenbarte Padmé Organa, dass sie ein Lichtschwert besaß. Dieses hatte ihr ihr heimlicher Ehemann Anakin Skywalker kurz davor als Zeichen seiner Liebe zugesteckt, sie hatte es allerdings während des plötzlichen Auftauchens Organas in ihrem Büro mitnehmen müssen, was sie dem Senator von Alderaan allerdings nicht verriet. Skywalker versuchte gleichzeitig weiter, die Tür zu öffnen, wovon er allerdings von Shahan Alama aufgehalten wurde, welcher ihn mit einer Blasterpistole bedrohte. Er konnte zwar die Pistole dem Weequay entreißen, diese wurde ihm allerdings von Sing wieder aus der Hand geschossen. Während Anakin Skywalker abgelenkt war, kam Robonino wieder aus dem Raum und setzte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker aus dem Gefecht. Kurz darauf holte Helios-3D Orn Free Taa aus dem Büro des Kanzlers ab und flog auf einem Luftgleiter zum Gefängnis auf Coruscant, während Aurra Sing den gefangenen Jedi zu Bane schleifte. Bane kontaktierte 3D, welcher ihm versicherte, dass alles nach Plan liefe und sie soeben das Gefängnis erreichen würden. Er befahl den Kopfgeldjägern, Sprengladungen anzubringen, deren Detonation den ganzen Ostflügel zerstören würden. Diese waren mit Lasern ausgestattet, deren Berührung die Detonation herbeiführten. Währenddessen tauschte 3D Ziro gegen den Twi'lek-Senator ein und flog mit ihm gegen den Willen des Hutten wieder zum Senatsgebäude, um die anderen Kopfgeldjäger abzuholen. Flucht der Kopfgeldjäger right|thumb|Cad Bane und Ziro Auf dem Weg nach draußen wurden die Kopfgeldjäger von einigen Coruscant-Wachen aufgehalten, weshalb Bane den Kanzler über Komlink kontaktierte. Der Kanzler fragte ihn in Begleitung von zwei Klonkriegern, ob er wirklich geglaubt habe, dass er damit durchkommen würde und zwang ihn, sich zu ergeben. Bane erwiderte, dass der Kanzler töricht gewesen sei, da er im Ostflügel Sprengstoff angebracht habe, welcher den ganzen Block sprengen könnte. Bane beendete die Übertragung und befahl den Klonen, die Waffen herunterzunehmen, was der Kommandant auch widerwillig befahl. Kurz darauf flog Helios-3D mit Ziro und den zwei Luftgleitern vor, in die sich die Verbrecher setzten und davonflogen. Währenddessen erwachte auch Anakin Skywalker wieder. Onaconda Farr informierte ihn, dass sie ruhig bleiben sollten, was Skywalker aber verneinte. Er meinte, dass er sein Lichtschwert brauche, welches ihm Padmé Amidala mit der Begründung zeigte, dass er es wohl verloren habe. Sie zerschnitt seine Fesseln und gab ihm die Klinge, mit der er sofort ein Loch in den Boden schnitt. Kurz darauf aktivierte Bane die Zündung außerhalb des Gebäudes auf Wunsch von Ziro, allerdings konnten die Senatoren noch rechtzeitig entkommen. Die Kopfgeldjäger flogen mit den Hutt nach seiner Rettung zuerst in den Untergrund des Planeten, wo er sie bezahlte. Später löste sich das Team auf, da Shahan Alama bemängelte, dass er geprellt worden sei.Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) Quellen *''Invitation Only'' * *''Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Senate hostage crisis es:Conflicto de rehenes del Senado